Yūshirō Shihōin
"}}}} is the 23rd head of the Shihōin Clan and the guardian of its sacred armor.Bleach manga; Chapter 606, page 9 Appearance Yūshirō is a young, dark-skinned boy with black hair, which he keeps in a thick ponytail secured with a white tie. He wears pink, fingerless gloves that extend to his elbows, white shoulderpads, and a black garment that covers his torso and legs. He wears a wide pink band with white trim wrapped around his waist.Bleach manga; Chapter 606, page 8 Personality Yūshirō cares deeply for Yoruichi Shihōin, having gathered many items to help her when Yoruichi contacted him after so many years of separation and tearing up upon learning that she left for the Soul King Palace before he arrived.Bleach manga; Chapter 606, pages 8-9 In conversation, he is very polite, bowing toward and profusely thanking members of the Gotei 13 for taking care of his sister upon meeting them for the first time in several years.Bleach manga; Chapter 612, page 12 He is also somewhat impulsive and oblivious to his surroundings; after entering Wahrwelt, he immediately takes off after sensing his sister's Reiatsu, only to nearly fall off before discovering he can't make Reishi footholds.Bleach manga; Chapter 628, pages 4-7 Though Yūshirō normally uses boku as his personal pronoun of choice,Bleach manga; Chapter 657, page 8''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 657, page 12 he will sometimes refer to himself in the third person when he is emotional.Bleach manga; Chapter 657, page 9 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After Yoruichi Shihōin leaves for the Soul King Palace, Yūshirō leaps from building to building in the Wandenreich City while telling her to wait up. Soon afterward, he finds Kisuke Urahara and the Visored and realizes that Yoruichi left without him. When a tearful Yūshirō explains how he gathered many items to help his sister, Urahara consoles him by stating that they will still be of use to them.Bleach manga; Chapter 606, pages 4 & 8-9 Later, when several Shinigami arrive at Mayuri Kurotsuchi's laboratory, Yūshirō greets Suì-Fēng and thanks her for taking care of Yoruichi. Soon after, Yūshirō, along with the Gotei 13 and Visored, enter the Soul King Palace, only to find that it has been remodeled by Yhwach. Sensing his sister's Reiatsu from afar, Yūshirō immediately takes off to go meet up with Yoruichi, only to nearly fall off the city before Renji Abarai catches him. Yūshirō then moves out with the Gotei forces and Visored to reach the enemy's stronghold.Bleach manga; Chapter 628, pages 1-8''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 629, page 5 Soon afterward, Yūshirō tracks down Yoruichi, who is fighting Askin Nakk Le Vaar, and enthusiastically greets her, only for Yoruichi to physically rebuff him multiple times before questioning why he is not with Urahara. When Yūshirō claims that he left because he wanted to save her, an irritated Yoruichi sarcastically praises his growth, only for Yūshirō to take her words literally and burst into joyful tears. Upon being interrupted by Askin, who demeans his sister's technique, Yūshirō overwhelms him with a barrage of punches before engulfing him in an explosion with Shunkō: Bakuen Musō. However, Yūshirō is surprised to see that Askin has survived.Bleach manga; Chapter 6567, pages 6-17 Despite his sister's warnings, Yūshirō activates Shunkō again and rushes toward Askin. However, his attack has no effect as his back is pierced by Reishi arrows. Collapsing to the ground, Yūshirō is caught by Yoruichi.Bleach manga; Chapter 658, pages 2-7 Powers & Abilities Hakuda Master: Yūshirō is the current Head of the House of Shihōin, like his sister before him, and is quite accomplished in the use of his family's fighting style, inflicting a multitude of devastating hits on Askin Nakk Le Vaar within a small frame of time.Bleach manga; Chapter 657, page 13 * : An advanced technique which combines Hakuda with Kidō. This technique surrounds his back and arms with pressurized Kidō. The keisen uniform has no back or sleeves because they will rip apart when it is activated. Apart from enhancing his arms and legs for combat, the technique allows him to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement. The Kidō itself can be controlled and fired at opponents from his body, which creates massive explosions.Bleach manga; Chapter 657, page 14 Yūshirō's version of the technique was developed and studied by instruction from his sister Yoruichi within a small amount of time.Bleach manga; Chapter 657, page 16 :* : The pressurized Kidō emitted from Yūshirō's back creates a large explosion of concentrated energy, which engulfs his opponent and heavily damages them.Bleach manga; Chapter 657, pages 14-15 Shunpo Expert: While not on the level of his masterful sister, Yūshirō is extremely proficient in Hohō; his Shunpo skill is high enough for him to almost keep up with Yoruichi herself.Bleach manga; Chapter 657, pages 6-7 Great Spiritual Power: As a member and current head of one of the four Noble Houses, Yūshirō boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. While using Shunkō, his concentrated spiritual power becomes far greater than normal. Quotes *(To Askin Nakk Le Vaar) "If you're going to make fun of my sister, I'll take you on myself!" *(To Askin) "Of course I'm strong! I am the 23rd head of the House of Shihōin, Yūshirō Sakimune Shihōin! How could a mere Quincy hope to best me?!" References Titles Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Soul Category:Shihōin Clan Category:Manga Only Characters